I Don't Believe You
by thedemxnqueen
Summary: Hannah Edmondson's romance with Seth Rollins was like a fairy tale come to life. He was everything she wanted. And she was everything he wanted. She thinks she's found the one, but, a horrible tragedy and a cheating scandal rocks the foundation of their love and tears them apart. She's left broken, while he's pushed to the moon. Will she ever find love again? Or is she destined to
1. Deceiver

Hannah laughed as she walked around the backstage area of the Prudential Center with her two best friends. It was the night of the pay-per-view Extreme Rules. But, Hannah wasn't there to compete. Seven months prior, she had suffered an achilles tendon injury during a live event. She was in a Triple Threat match with Selina and Katie, and she had landed the wrong way on her foot. The injury was severe enough that it required surgery, but, Hannah was on the mend and she had decided to go and visit her friends. But, little did she know that her fun-filled night would soon turn into a nightmare. All because of a certain someone...

"How's the foot feeling, Hannah?" asks Selina, "any word on when you're gonna be back on the road with us?"

Hannah shrugs.

"It's better than what it was," she says, "the doctors said it could be another few months before I can compete again, though. I sustained a pretty nasty injury because of that botched move. Which was my own dumb fault. I should have stuck the landing better..."

"Accidents happen, Hannah," says Katie, "anyone in any sport suffer some sort of injury at one point or another in their career. Even if they're really skilled. Seasoned veterans like Undertaker have suffered numerous injuries over the years."

"Katie's right," says Selina, "we can't prevent these things from happening. We aren't invincible."

"Yeah, I know..." says Hannah, "the whole situation was just so embarrassing to me. You two having to take me to the medical examination room. Me bawling my eyes out from the pain. And this happened in front of thousands of people, who I know were taking pictures and videos of the whole thing..."

"But those same people also sent you support and well wishes," says Katie, "you have more fans than what you think, Hannah. For every hater? There's always the supporters that has your back."

"Amen, girl," says Selina, "we have some of the most loyal fans. But, like everyone else, we have the ones that tend to take things _way_ too far..."

"Like the ones who sent you death threats when they found out that you and Jon hooked up?" snorts Hannah, "some of those fangirls can be fucking rabid. It's maddening!"

"Roman has the same problem, sadly..." says Katie, shaking her head, "I've been called a whore more times than I can count. But? It's best to just block them and ignore it. That _really_ grinds their gears."

"Damn straight!" says Selina, "that's the best way to deal with bullies and trolls. Don't give them a reaction. Or, you do what I do. You agree with them. Works like a charm!"

"Trolls are just miserable people who have nothing better to do with their lives," says Hannah, "their words don't hurt us. If anything? Their words help motivate us to improve our craft. That way we can really give them something to cry ab..."

Selina and Katie frowned as Hannah stopped dead in her tracks. Her face was completely drained of colour, and her eyes were wide. That was a sign that something was wrong with her. But, what was it?

 _"Hannah?"_ says Selina, "what's wrong? What's going on?"

 _"Shh!"_ hisses Hannah, putting her hand in front of Selina's face, "do you hear what I hear? Or am I losing whatever sanity I have left?"

Both girls frowned more, wondering what the hell Hannah was talking about. They listen carefully, their eyes soon widening when they heard what Hannah heard.

 _"Ohh, shit..."_

What Hannah had heard was a voice. But, it wasn't just any voice. It was the voice of a man that she never wanted to see or hear from again. That person? Seth Rollins. Her ex-boyfriend. If you don't follow a lot of wrestling news, you probably didn't hear about the cheating scandal that had rocked their relationship in February of 2015. Colby had tweeted out a nude photo of a former wrestler in NXT known as Zahra Shreiber. He had been cheating on her with Zahra, and she had no clue until that photo had surfaced. And, like most scorned women, Hannah retaliated. Before confronting Seth in person, she had tweeted out nude photos of him that he had sent her in the past. She threw all of his posessions out onto the front lawn of their home from the bedroom window, all while screaming at Seth about how much of a piece of shit he was. There's more to the story, but, we will save that for another time. Hannah began to hyperventilate, her heart racing as Seth's voice got closer to where they were.

 _"No..."_ she mumbles, _"please, no...no...God, no..."_

"Hannah..." says Katie calmly, "Hannah, breathe. You're over him. It's okay."

"Read the fucking room, Katie!" hisses Selina, "do you see her right now?! She's as white as a ghost! She's hyperventilating! Do you honestly think that it's wise for her to be near Seth right now?! She'll end up sending him back to the fucking hospital. But, it won't be for a knee injury. It'll be for an injury to his pen...!"

 _"Ladies!"_

Too late. Seth had heard the two women arguing and he took a detour to see what was going on. He was closely followed by Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, the real life boyfriends of Selina and Katie. Seth's eyes moved from Selina, to Katie, then...to Hannah. When his eyes settle on Hannah, he frowns in confusion. He knew about her injury, but, what was she doing here?

 _"Hannah?"_ he says softly, "I thought you were injured. What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your fucking business," growls Selina, "her life stopped being your goddamned business after you broke her fucking heart."

Seth glared, his eyes now focusing on Selina again. He knew that the girls had bad blood with him after what had happened between him and Hannah, but, he wasn't about to be disrespected.

"Last time I fucking checked, Hannah is a grown woman who can speak for herself," he hisses, "I get it. I hurt your best friend and you fucking hate me for it. I'm not Jon, Selina. You're not the fucking boss of me!"

 _ **"Hey!"**_ interjects Dean, "I love you, Seth. I really fucking do. But, I'm not about to stand here and let you disrespect my girl like that!"

"Well, then, maybe you should tell 'your girl' to let people speak for themselves!" growls Seth, "but, I'm not about to stand here and be disrespected by her, whether she's your girlfriend or fucking not!"

 _"Seth..."_ says Katie slowly, "now is _really_ not the time. Hannah's already been through enough because of you. Don't make things worse than what they already are."

Seth snorts.

"I didn't know that Hannah made you two her fucking puppets..." he sneers, "I get it. I fucking get it. I made a mistake. One of the biggest fucking mistakes that I have ever made in my whole goddamned life. And I am so sick and goddamned tired of being fucking crucified over it! Especially by the two of you! Ever since Hannah and I broke up, the both of you have done nothing but stick your fucking noses where they don't belong. You two are fucking...!"

 _ **"DON'T YOU FUCKING SPEAK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"**_

Everyone went silent. Seth's eyes now focused on Hannah, his expression softening as he looked at the woman he once called his own. The last time she had screamed at him like that was when she was kicking him out of the home they once shared together, and he never thought he would hear her scream like that again.

"Hannah..." he says, "why are you screaming at me like that?"

Everyone held their breath as Hannah walked up towards Seth. They knew by the look of anger on her face that things weren't going to end well. Hannah stops in front of the man she once loved, her eyes cold as she looked up at him. Before anyone could say anything else, Hannah slapped Seth, the sound echoing around the hall before it was replaced by her screaming again.

 _ **"WHY AM I SCREAMING AT YOU?!"**_ she shrieks, _ **"WHY AM I FUCKING SCREAMING AT YOU?! LET ME FUCKING SEE, SETH. YOU AND I EXPERIENCED ONE OF THE WORST FUCKING TRAGEDIES THAT COULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED IN OUR FUCKING RELATIONSHIP, AND WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?! YOU WENT AND FUCKED ANOTHER GODDAMNED WOMAN BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK! YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME, WHATSOFUCKING EVER. YOU NEVER FUCKING CARED ABOUT ME. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LYING SACK OF SHIT. ASK ME AGAIN WHY I'M SCREAMING AT YOU, SETH. I DARE YOU. I FUCKING DARE YOU!"**_

 _ **"OKAY!"**_

Selina and Katie each grabbed Hannah by her arms and pulled her away from Seth before she could do anymore damage. Hannah shrieked and thrashed against her friends' grips, continuing to scream obscenities at her ex as Katie tried to calm her down. Selina's eyes settled on Seth, her voice cold as she spoke.

"You are the biggest piece of shit I have ever fucking met..." she sneers, "I suggest you leave, Rollins. Right fucking now. You have hurt this poor girl enough as it is."

 _"Selina..."_

 _"No..."_ snarls Selina, "go. You've done enough. Don't make things worse than you already have."


	2. Innocence

_**Trigger Warning: Mention of self harm**_

Hannah groaned as she slowly walked out of the bathroom of her hotel room. She had taken a bath to try and calm herself down after what had happened earlier that night. Anyone who knows her will tell you that it's rare for Hannah to lose her cool like that, and how she never liked resorting to yelling and screaming whenever she argued with anyone. Selina looked up when she heard her friend walking out, smiling at her as she sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, rubbing Hannah's back, "you feeling any better?"

Hannah sighs.

"Kinda..." she mumbles, "I haven't screamed like that since I was kicking his sorry ass out after I had found out about Zahra..."

"And I know you don't like resorting to yelling and screaming," says Selina, "you've always been the more level-headed out of the three of us. You've heard me scream at Dean when he and I have gotten into some pretty heated arguments before."

Hannah nods slowly.

"Yeah, I guess..." she says, "I mean, sure, Seth and I had our arguments when he and I were together. Just like any normal couple. I guess it all had to do with how I was raised. My mom always told me that yelling and screaming never resolved anything, and I always felt bad whenever I did yell and scream..."

"Your mom's not wrong about that," says Selina, "but, you and I had two completely different upbringings. I grew up around parents who yelled and screamed at each other constantly. I guess that's why Dean and I had more of a connection than we originally thought..."

Hannah laughs softly.

"And to think..." she says, "you and Dean _fucking_ despised each other when the two of you met. Whose idea was it to pair you with him, anyways?"

Selina laughs.

"It was Steph's idea," she says, "she thought that he and I would have good on-screen chemistry because we have similar pasts. She never expected us to hate each other as much as we did, though. That poor woman was afraid of us ripping each other's throats out because of the way we used to treat each other..."

"I think everyone was afraid of the two of you ripping each other's throats out," laughs Hannah, "I was the only one out of the three of us who were already dating one of the members. Only, it was Triple H's idea to pair Seth and I together. He said it would be easier since he and I were pretty serious when The Shield was formed."

"And we all managed to find love through that faction," says Selina, "I, by some miracle, ended up with Dean. Whom I love and adore to death now that I've gotten to know him. And, Katie ended up with Roman. Whom she loves and adores to death."

Hannah snorts.

"Then, there's me..." she says, "I was already with Seth. Whom I loved and adored to death. And he ended up breaking my heart when I was going through an _extremely_ tough time..."

"And, that is exactly why I told him that he is the biggest piece of shit that I have ever met," says Selina, "Dean and I went through the exact same thing. But, unlike Seth, he stuck by me throughout the whole ordeal. Even when I was cutting because I wanted to take away the mental and emotional pain that I was going through."

"And you managed to pull through," says Hannah, "I still beat myself up every single day because of what happened...I don't think I'm ever going to heal from it, either. Even though I've been going to therapy, while also dealing with this stupid fucking injury."

"And I know exactly how you're feeling," says Selina, giving Hannah's shoulders a light squeeze, "I still beat myself up, too. Dean doesn't know that I do, because you and I are alike when it comes to how well we can hide our emotions."

Hannah nods.

"We are alike in a lot of ways..." she says, "that's why I'm closer to you than I am to Katie. Even though I love Katie to death."

Selina smiles.

"Well, Katie and I are always going to have your back," she says, "no matter what. Seth can hate us all he fucking wants for sticking up for you, but, we don't give a fuck about what he says or thinks."

"I just hope this whole thing doesn't put a strain on your relationships with Jon and Joe..." says Hannah, "I would really hate to be the cause of a breakup..."

Selina snorts.

"That's never going to happen," she says, "they may be best friends, but, Dean absolutely despises what Seth did to you. Same with Roman. They'd have to be pretty stupid to take his side considering the situation."

Hannah laughs softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." she says, "you're the best, Selina. I really appreciate you staying with me tonight."

"It's the least I could do, Hannah," says Selina, "and, at least Dean doesn't mind."

"I'm gonna have to hug him the next time I see him," says Hannah, "he's the best."

"I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't," laughs Selina, "do you wanna order a pizza? I know we always ordered pizza when one of us was fighting with our man for comfort food."

Hannah smiles.

"Pizza actually sounds great," she says, "and I have _Deadpool_ packed in my bag if you wanna watch that, too."

Selina grins.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she says.


	3. Don't Tell Me

Hannah woke up with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head as she slowly sat up. She looked over at the clock sitting on the bedside table, checking to see what time it was. She and Selina were planning on going out for breakfast with Katie, and she hoped that she didn't oversleep since the girls were planning to meet up sometime before 8:30. But, thankfully, it was only 6:30, so that gave her plenty of time to shower and do her makeup.

Slowly, Hannah stands to her feet, laughing as her eyes settled upon a still slumbering Selina sprawled out on the opposite bed. She makes her way into the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes before walking over towards the tub. She turns on the water, making sure it was at the right temperature before stepping into the tub and closing the curtain. She didn't take an overly long shower, since all she really needed to do was wash her hair and brush her teeth.

Once she was finished, she turned the water off, opening the curtain before reaching for the robe and towel she had brought into the bathroom the night before. She steps out of the tub, running the towel through her hair before reaching for her hair drier to dry her hair. Once she made sure that her hair was dry, Hannah reached for her makeup bag, grabbing her foundation and concealer. She didn't feel like doing too much with her makeup since it was still fairly early in the morning. Hannah smiles, satisfied with the end result before walking back into the room and grabbing some clean clothes. Once Hannah was dressed, she saw Selina begin to stir, laughing softly as her friend slowly began to rouse from her slumber.

"Good morning, sleepyhead..." she giggles, "you look like you've slept well..."

"Shut up..." Selina mumbles sleepily, "what time is it?"

"Last I checked?" says Hannah, "it was 6:30. But, I just finished showering and putting on my makeup, so, it's probably a bit later than that now."

Selina groaned, stretching her arms over her head as she looked over at the clock. It was now 7:15. Selina grumbles, slowly pushing the covers off of her body before standing to her feet.

 _"Fuck..."_ she says, "I gotta start getting ready...we gotta meet up with Katie in a little over an hour..."

"You'll be fine as long as you don't dawdle," laughs Hannah, "you and Dean were always late whenever we went out anywhere because you'd get ready right at the last minute."

 _"Shut up..."_ grumbles Selina, "it takes time for me to look beautiful..."

Hannah snorts.

"To you, it takes time to look beautiful," she says, "Dean has always told you that you don't need a ton of makeup to look beautiful. He loves you just the way you are."

Selina snorts in response.

"He's a man..." she yawns, "he doesn't understand the struggles us women go through in our day to day life..."

Hannah couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She gives Selina a quick hug before she heads into the bathroom to start her morning routine. She walks back over to the bed that she had been sleeping in, grabbing her phone so that she could text Katie and let her know that she and Selina were almost ready to meet up. But, as she looked at her phone, she saw a text message from Dean. Only, it wasn't from Dean. It was from Seth. Hannah rolled her eyes, unlocking her phone and deleting the text without responding to it. After she did that, she texted Katie, telling her that Selina was in the shower and that they'd be ready to go soon. She looks up when she hears the bathroom door opening, grinning as Selina walked out to grab a fresh change of clothes.

"That was fast," she teases, "it's a good thing I'm sitting down right now, or else I would have fainted."

"Shut up..." laughs Selina, "did you text Katie to let her know that we'd be ready soon?"

Hannah nods.

"I just did," she says, "but, knowing her she's still in bed with Roman. You know him. That man loves to snuggle with her, no matter what."

Selina laughs.

"He's a softie when it comes to her and his daughter," she says, "Dean can be the same way at times, too. The only time he'll let me go is if I have to use the bathroom. Other than that? He won't let go."

Hannah giggles.

"You've definitely brought out the best in him," she says, "and that's really sweet."

Selina smiles. After she was dressed, she walks over to her friend, giving her a tight hug.

"I love you, Hannah," she says, "we're gonna get through this together. I promise you that."

Hannah smiles.

"You're the best, Sel," she says, "shall we pack our things up while we wait for Katie to get back to me?"

Selina grins.

"Sounds good to me," she says, "let's get this bitch rolling."


	4. Bad Tattoo

Hannah laughed with Selina as the two of them made their way down towards the lobby. Katie had finally texted Hannah to let them know that she was ready to go out for breakfast, so the two girls hopped on an elevator to go and meet their friend. The situation with Colby had been pushed to the back of Hannah's mind, because she knew there was no point in dwelling on something that didn't matter. She was looking forward to going out with her two best friends in the entire world. She missed spending time with them, and she couldn't wait until she was medically cleared so that she could travel with them again. Soon, they reached the lobby, continuing to laugh as they walked out of the elevator. They soon spied Katie standing near the entrance, her face buried in her phone. The two girls grin, walking over towards their friend.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" laughs Selina, "we're not too late, are we?"

Katie laughed.

"No, actually, you aren't," she says, locking her phone and placing it into her purse, "I'm sorry it took me song long to get back to you. Roman wouldn't let me get out of bed."

"I called it!" laughs Hannah, "I told Selina that when she got out of the shower. I fucking called it!"

"That's because we know how Roman is when it comes to his Katie Kat," laughs Selina, "I still have no fucking clue how he even came up with that nickname."

Katie shrugs.

"He just called me it one day out of the blue," she says, "and, somehow, it stuck. And he made it perfectly clear that no one else is allowed to call me that, either. That's _his_ nickname for me, and that's it."

"Dean is the exact same way with the nickname he gave me," laughs Selina, "he calls me his Selly Belly. I don't know why I find that nickname as cute as I do."

"Because it is cute," laughs Hannah, "plus, Dean doesn't seem like the type to give his girlfriend a cute pet name. He seems like the type who'd just call you babe."

"That's very true," laughs Selina, "but? Underneath that bad boy exterior lies a softie with a big heart. And, like I said last night, I love and adore him to death."

"And he loves and adores you, too," says Hannah, "it's just a shame that I ended up with the fuckboy of the group."

"Fuck him!" says Katie, "who needs him and his tiny dick when you got us?"

"Exactly," put in Selina, "we may not always have our partners. But, we will always have each other. No matter what."

"Amen to that," says Katie, "now, let's cut the chat and go get us some breakfast. I don't know about you two, but, I am fucking famished."

"You and me both, Katie," says Hannah, "and I need some coffee. I'm surprised I'm even functioning right now."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" laughs Selina, "let's get going!"


	5. Fighter

Hannah laughed with the girls as they waited for their breakfast to arrive. They had decided to go to iHop, their go-to place whenever they went out for breakfast together. The incident with Seth from the night before was long pushed out of Hannah's mind, all thanks to Selina and Katie. They always knew how to make her feel better whenever she was in a bad mood. The waitress had come by and refilled their coffees, and they continued to laugh and talk after she had walked away.

"How did you guys sleep last night?" asked Katie as she added sugar to her coffee, "I feel like I haven't gotten much sleep over the last few days..."

"I slept like a fucking rock," laughs Hannah, "I haven't slept that well in months. You know, due to the nightmares and such..."

"I know those nightmares all too well..." says Selina, "I've lost count of how many times I woke up screaming due to mine..."

"And all the times you woke up Dean due to the screaming," says Katie, "I can't even begin to imagine the trauma both of you went through..."

"It's not easy," sighs Hannah, "I can tell you that much. I can't even begin to describe how fucking devastating it is..."

"Devastating is a fucking understatement," says Selina, "it's something that no one deserves to go through. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst fucking enemy."

"You two are stronger than what you give yourselves credit for," says Katie, "something like that would tear me apart..."

"Like I said," said Hannah, "it's not fucking easy. But, the nightmares stopping is a milestone. I just gotta keep powering through."

"And you'll have us there every step of the way," smiles Katie, "us Houndettes stick together."

"Amen," says Selina, "we're like sisters to each other. We may not be blood, but, we love each other like sisters nonetheless."

Hannah smiled. A few seconds later, the waitress came by with three plates of French Toast. She places each of the plates down in front of the three girls, and they thanked her kindly for it. They each reach for their forks and knives, continuing to talk as they dug into their breakfast.

"I am going to have to hit the gym hardcore after this..." laughs Selina, "but, damn, this is worth it..."

"French Toast is _always_ worth it," says Hannah, "but, I may have to delay my workout. I gotta meet with Triple H and Stephanie later to give them an update on my injury."

"Are you gonna tell them about You-Know-Who?" asks Katie.

Hannah laughed.

"He's not Voldemort, Katie," she says, "you can say his name around me. It doesn't bother me."

"Sorry," says Katie, "I just didn't wanna upset you, is all."

Hannah laughs again.

"Katie, it's _fine_ ," she says, "and there's no sense in bringing up what happened to them. What matters right now is me being able to heal up and get back onto the road. All this therapy, both physical and mental, is fucking exhausting."

"Our carpool karaoke sessions aren't the same without you," laughs Selina, "we haven't done it since your injury."

"We will have to do it again whenever I'm back full time," says Hannah, "I've been practicing on my downtime. So, I won't sound like a banshee anymore."

Selina and Katie laughed. Soon, the three girls were finished with their breakfast. They each grabbed their wallets, pulling out money and placing it on the table.

"Shall we go back and see what the boys are up to?" asks Selina, "maybe we can all spend the day together before _RAW_."

Hannah grins.

"Sounds good to me," she says, "we haven't had a day out together in a very long time. I could use the quality time."

"Then, let's get going!" says Katie.


	6. Hell

Hannah sighed as she stood outside of the boardroom. She knew that this meeting was to discuss her injury and plans for when she was medically cleared to compete again. But, deep down, she knew that there was the possibility of Steph or Triple H bringing up the confrontation with Seth. She wasn't in the mood to discuss what had happened. Seth was the _least_ of her worries. She didn't care about him. Her career is more important than the fuckboy who had broken her heart. Taking a deep breath, Hannah reaches for the doorknob, putting on her best fake smile before opening the door. She walks into the room, her eyes soon settling on Triple H and Steph.

"I heard you two wanted to see me..." she says, "I'm not late, am I?"

Triple H and Steph laugh.

"You're right on time, Hannah," says Steph, "come on in! We have a _lot_ to discuss."

Hannah laughs. She closes the door tightly behind her, trying to keep the smile on her face as she sat down. Triple H gives her a warm smile, speaking up before Steph.

"First order of business..." he says, "how has your foot been holding up? Any complications from the surgery at all?"

Hannah shrugs.

"I was in a lot of pain for a couple of weeks," she says, "other than that? I didn't really have any complications. The doctor said that it's healing up nicely. And my rehab has been going _extremely_ well."

"That's great to hear!" says Triple H, "any word on when you're gonna be back on the road with us?"

"Well..." says Hannah, "the doctors I've been to have told me that I could be back within the next couple of months if my foot continues to hold up the way it has been. And that's pretty good since it's only been seven months since the initial injury."

"Because you are one tough cookie," smiles Steph, "there is a reason why Paul and I have believed in you since the beginning."

"And I truly appreciate all of the support," says Hannah, "I can't think of a better company to work for."

"Speaking of work..." says Triple H, "Steph and I have a feud all planned out for you. And this will start whenever you are medically cleared."

Hannah raises her brows.

"A feud?" she says, "with whom?"

Steph smiles.

"We're gonna have you feud with Katie," she says, "but, that's more of a lead up feud. Because after that feud is over? We're gonna have you feud with Charlotte."

Hannah's eyes widened.

 _"C-Charlotte?"_ she stammers, "as in...Charlotte Flair? The current Women's Champion?"

Triple H laughs.

"The very same," he says, "you have worked your ass off since you were in NXT. And it's about time that you get a push. You deserve it."

"I..." laughs Hannah, "I honestly don't know what to say...this is an _amazing_ opportunity. I never thought this would ever happen..."

"Well, it's happening," says Steph, "you're on your way to the top. Where you belong."

"And we are so very proud of you," says Triple H, "but...there is one more thing we need to talk to you about."

Hannah's heart dropped.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" she asks, "did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?"

Triple H shakes his head.

"You're not in trouble," he says, "Steph and I were made aware of a situation that took place last night. A situation involving Seth Rollins."

Hannah groaned. Of course Seth would go to the bosses about what she did. She should have fucking known he would do this to her.

"What exactly did he tell you?" she asks, "because I have witnesses to what actually happened."

"All he really told us was the two of you got into a fight," says Steph, "he didn't go into details. But, we wanted to bring it up for a certain reason."

Hannah frowns.

"That reason being?" she asks, sounding very confused, "sorry. I'm just... _really_ confused..."

Steph sighs.

"We wanted to ask if you want us to talk to him for you," she says, "to tell him to stay away from you. We know what happened between the two of you. And we don't want this to affect your work ethic."

Hannah sighs.

"That won't be necessary, Steph..." she says, "my career is more important right now. I'm not gonna let him get in the way of my job. If it gets to be too much? I will come straight to you. I promise."

Steph nods. She and Triple H both stand up, signalling that the meeting was over. Hannah stands to her feet, smiling as Triple H and Steph each give her a hug.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," she says, "you have no idea how truly grateful I am."

Steph and Paul smile.

"It's the least we could do, Hannah," says Steph, "no one should ever have to go through what you went through."

"Come see us if you ever need anything," says Triple H, "good luck on the rest of your road to recovery."

"I will..." says Hannah, "thank you. So much..."


	7. This Means War

Hannah sighed as she made her way back to the hotel, Disturbed blasting through her earphones as she walked. Her mind was still reeling from the meeting she had with Steph and Triple H, but she wasn't focused on the amazing things that had been planned out for her. All she could think about was Seth. She knew that he would go to the bosses after their confrontation. Backstage heat happens all the time within the company, and their situation was one of the hottest cases of backstage heat in the history of WWE. She counted herself lucky in this situation, though. She could have been fired for leaking those nude photos of Seth after she found out about Zahra. But, she somehow managed to escape without some form of harsh punishment. She knew that she should have been the bigger person and handled the situation in a more mature fashion. But, anger and hurt tends to cloud people's judgement. Steph and Triple H understood due to the circumstances surrounding the scandal, and Hannah was forever grateful for that.

Hannah slowly made her way up the stairs towards the front entrance of the hotel. She gently takes the buds out of her ears and stuffing them into her sweater pocket. She opens the door, and immediately she sees Selina and Katie standing in the middle of the lobby. They were talking to another woman, and Hannah immediately recognized who it was without seeing the woman's face. She runs up to the trio, laughing as she wrapped the mystery woman in a tight hug.

 _ **"BRIANNA!"**_

Brianna laughed when she heard the sound of Hannah's voice. She pats her friend's arms, smiling as she spoke.

"Surprise!" she says, "did you not get my texts?"

"No!" says Hannah, "I haven't looked at my texts since this morning. Fuckboy has been starting his shit again."

"What is he doing this time?" asks Brianna, "this should be good."

"He's been texting me from Jon's phone," says Hannah, "he knows that Dean and I text from time to time. So, I would never block Dean's number."

"So, he's using my man's phone to get to you?" says Selina, "that son of a bitch..."

"What's it gonna take for him to get the hint?" says Katie, "fucking psycho..."

"I don't know..." sighs Hannah, "but, enough about him. Does Cesaro know you're here? How's the knee?"

Brianna grins.

"He doesn't have a clue that I'm here," she says, "and, as for the knee? I'm actually scheduled to be back tonight. They have me set to feud with Emily. Since she and I have some unfinished kayfabe business."

Hannah gasps.

"That is fucking amazing news!" she says, "you're gonna get a huge pop! Oh, my God, I am so excited!"

"You and me both!" laughs Brianna, "I've grown so damn restless being at home all these months. I'm ready to come back and kick some ass!"

"And we can't wait to see you kick some ass," grins Selina, "but...shall we have some girl time before _RAW_ tonight?"

"That sounds like a good plan to me," says Hannah, "we haven't all hung out together in a while."

"Well, let's go up to my room and order some Chinese or something," grins Brianna, "I've had a mad craving for Chinese the last little while."

"Chinese sounds excellent right now," says Katie.

"I agree," adds in Selina, "we used to pig out on it all the time whenever we had Girl's Night."

"We should totally have a Girl's Night sometime when we have some downtime," says Hannah, "we haven't had a Girl's Night in fucking months."

"Sounds good to me," says Brianna, "we can always have it at my place. Cesaro and I got a new pool installed. Maybe we can go skinny dipping. Give my perverted old neighbour a bit of a show."

The girls laughed. The foursome made their way towards the elevators, laughing and gossiping the entire way. Once the doors had opened, the girls all climbed inside and Brianna pressed the button for the floor where her room was located. Hannah was soon going to learn the true motives behind Brianna's visit. And those motives didn't involve alone time with her fiance, or some much-needed girl time before _RAW_ that night. Hannah was in for a surprise. And it wasn't a pleasant one...


	8. What About Now

_**Trigger Warning: Mentions of miscarriage and suicide**_

Hannah laughed as she and the girls approached Brianna's hotel room. It had been an extremely long time since the four girls had all hung out with each other. Due to Brianna's injury and her rehab, she wasn't able to come and visit as much as she wanted. As well as the fact that WWE road schedules were always super hectic, so the other girls didn't have much downtime to go and see Brianna in Florida. Hannah was looking forward to having some girl time with her three best friends in the entire world before _RAW_ that night. But, she had no idea what Brianna truly had in mind for her.

The girls continued to laugh and gossip as Brianna unlocked her hotel room door. Hannah could hear Cesaro, Brianna's husband, talking to Dean and Roman in the distance, recognizing that Swiss accent from a mile away. But, as she rounded the corner, her laugh trailed off and her smile disappeared. Because there, sitting on the bed, was Seth. Hannah's brows furrowed in confusion and anger, a sense of betrayal washing over her. She looks at Brianna. Then at Cesaro. Then at Seth. Then back again.

"What the _**fuck**_ is going on?" she snaps, "what the _**fuck**_ is he doing here?"

Brianna sighs. She wraps an arm around Hannah's shoulders, leading her over towards the bed. She sits Hannah down across from Seth, forcing her head forward so that they were meeting eye to eye.

"This is an intervention..." says Brianna, "Cesaro knew I was here all along. He told me about the confrontation from last night, so, we decided to stage this intervention. You and Seth need to talk things out like the adults that you are. Whether you like it or not."

Hannah didn't respond. She sat there in silence, her eyes boring into Seth's in a cold, dead stare. Selina snarls, her eyes focusing on Cesaro in her own cold, dead stare.

"What the _**fuck**_ is wrong with you?!" she snaps at him, "why the _**fuck**_ did you think that this was a good idea?! You _**know**_ why things are the way they are between Hannah and Seth. But you _**still**_ had the _**fucking nerve**_ to corner Hannah and make her feel like a rat. What kind of _**fucking**_ friend are you?"

"The kind that believes things should be resolved in a more mature manner," Cesaro snaps back, "Hannah can be angry with Brianna and I all she fucking wants. But, she needs to handle this like the fucking adult that she is."

"By tricking her?" interjects Katie, "she's been through enough as it fucking is. And you're only making things worse!"

"Were you two in on this, too?" Selina snaps at Dean and Roman, "and if so, why the fuck didn't you tell us? And I expect a straight fucking answer."

Dean sighed.

"We were in on it, babe..." he says, "Cesaro didn't want us saying anything because he didn't want you two to put a stop to it. He knows you and Katie are solely on Hannah's side. And understandably so."

"And you of all fucking people know what Hannah's going through..." hisses Selina, "and you still choose Seth. I thought better of you, Dean..."

"I know, babe..." says Dean sadly, "but, I agree with Cesaro. This needs to be handled in a more mature manner. I'm sick and tired of being in the middle of all of this. I love you, Selina. I honestly do. But, I can't take this shit anymore."

"None of us can," interjects Roman, "all of this arguing isn't gonna do any good. Right now? We gotta focus on the task at hand. And, Seth has something that he really needs to say..."

Selina and Katie growl, their eyes now focusing on Seth. They each place a hand on Hannah's shoulders, their own silent way of telling her that they were there for her. Seth sighs, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Hannah..." he whispers, choking back tears, "I know what I did to you was one of the worst things that a partner could do. I just...didn't know how to process what happened. And, like the fucking idiot that I am, I looked for comfort in all the wrong places. And that wrong place happened to be with Zahra. I shouldn't have let it get to the level that it did. That bitch took advantage of me during an _extremely_ emotional time. I wasn't thinking. And I have no one else to blame but myself. You have no fucking idea how truly sorry I am for what I did to you. All I want is for you to forgive me. I love you, Hannah Banana. Please...can you ever forgive me? I'm sorry...I love you so much..."

Everyone held their breath as their eyes focused on Hannah. They watched as she slowly crawled over towards Seth, her face completely blank as she moved. She stops right in front of him, putting herself into a kneeling position. Hannah tilts her head, her eyes never leaving Seth's. Soon, her blank stare turns into an angry sneer. With a loud scream, she punches Seth square in the face, snarling as she pounced on top of him and got right in his face.

 _ **"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY TO ME?!"**_ she shrieks, landing another punch, _**"THAT YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY?! YOU'RE NOT FUCKING SORRY. I HAD A FUCKING MISCARRIAGE! THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS IN THAT FUCKING HOSPITAL, I WAS CONTEMPLATING SUICIDE BECAUSE I FELT LIKE A FUCKING FAILURE! AND YOU! INSTEAD OF COMFORTING ME AND BEING THERE FOR ME, YOU GO AND FUCK ANOTHER WOMAN BEHIND MY GODDAMNED BACK! AND OUR SON...THE SON THAT I WISH I WAS HOLDING AT THIS PRESENT MOMENT, WAS NO FUCKING MISTAKE. THE ONLY FUCKING MISTAKE WAS ME GETTING INVOLVED WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME, SETH. YOU NEVER FUCKING LOVED ME. YOU'RE A LIAR. A FILTHY, CHEATING FUCKING LIAR! I HATE YOU, SETH. I. FUCKING. HATE YOU!"**_

 _ **"OKAY!"**_

Hannah screamed as she felt Cesaro yank her off of Seth. She kicks up a storm, trying to free herself from the older man's grip.

 _ **"LET GO OF ME, YOU FUCKING BUFFOON!"**_ she howls, _**"THIS WAS YOUR STUPID FUCKING IDEA! LET ME AT HIM! DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING HURT YOU, TOO!"**_

 _ **"HANNAH, STOP!"**_ roars Cesaro, _**"THIS ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"**_

 _ **"PUT ME DOWN!"**_ screams Hannah, _**"YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT FUCKING NOW! LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"**_

Seth choked against tears as he watched Hannah struggle in Cesaro's grip. He gives his friend a silent signal, telling him to let Hannah go. Cesaro nods, loosening his grip on Hannah so she could wriggle herself free. Before she could say anything, Seth put his hand up, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks as he spoke.

"I know what I did was wrong..." he croaks, "and I regret every fucking second of it. Because of my actions? I lost the most amazing woman that I have ever known. I never stopped thinking about you, Hannah. Not once did I stop thinking about you. Zahra meant nothing to me. She was nothing but an emotionless fling. You're not the only one who feels like a failure because of the miscarriage. You have no idea how heartbroken I was knowing that there was nothing that I could have done to save our son. You're right. He wasn't a mistake. The only mistake I made was allowing myself to be manipulated by someone when I was in an emotionally and mentally vulnerable state..."

Seth sighs, choking out a sob before speaking again.

"I love you, Hannah Jane Edmondson..." he says, "I will never stop loving you. But, if you want me out of your life that badly? I'll grant you that wish. You and wrestling have meant more to me than anything else in life. I may not always have wrestling. But..."

He sighs, standing up and making his way over towards the door.

"...I hoped that I would always have you. I love you. I'm...I'm sorry..."

Before anyone could say anything, Seth was gone. Hannah watched as he left, her heart sinking as the door closed behind him. It was in that moment that she realized that it was time to stop lying to herself about how she really felt. She knew that she had to go fix things with Seth. Before it was too late...


	9. Alone Again

_**Trigger warning: Miscarriage mention**_

 _ **Smut warning, as well!**_

Hannah sighed as she paced inside of her hotel room. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. There was no way that she could sleep. Hannah knew that she couldn't lie to herself anymore. No matter how badly she was hurt. No matter how broken her heart was. She never stopped loving Seth. Even if he did one of the worst things that a partner could do to the one they loved...

Back in October of 2014, Hannah and Seth had gotten some extremely happy news. After a meet and greet that the two had done, Hannah had fallen ill for no explainable reason. She was dizzy, she was nauseous, and she just felt...off. Seth had driven Hannah to the hospital, despite the fact that they had to be at a live event that exact same night. After a nurse had examined Hannah and asked for a urine test, a doctor came in to deliver the diagnosis. He first asked Hannah when her last menstrual cycle was, to which she realized that she was two weeks late. The couple soon put two and two together, and they realized that Hannah was pregnant. After further examination, they learned that she was six weeks pregnant and due in July of the following year. Hannah and Seth were extremely esctatic. But, tragedy would strike five months into her pregnancy.

Hannah was walking back to the hotel after a shopping date with Brianna and Emily. She was paying attention to where she was going, but, someone decided to try and turn the corner when the girls had the right of way. The driver ran into Hannah, causing her to hit the windshield stomach first. Brianna immediately called an ambulance, but, the damage was already done. By the time Seth had arrived, the baby - a boy whom the couple had planned on naming Daniel Alexander - was gone. They were shattered, and, Seth soon found comfort in Zahra.

Hannah had no clue about the affair until she saw the nude photo that Seth had accidentally posted. And, naturally, Hannah was furious. Without thinking it through, she retaliated by tweeting out the nude photos she still had on her phone. And, by some miracle, she wasn't punished for her act of revenge. She deleted the photos, but, she knew that the damage was done. She soon threw Seth out, screaming at him as she threw his things out of their bedroom window. But, despite everything that he had done...Hannah still loved him. She never spoke about her true feelings to anyone, because she knew that she would be judged for sticking by a cheater. Especially after what had happened. Hannah's family had always said that her fallback career could be an actress, because she knew how to put up an extremely believable front. She was lying to her friends, her family, her coworkers, and herself about her true feelings. And she knew that it was time to stop lying to herself. She needed to fix things before it was too late.

Hannah had texted Dean since he went to check on Seth after the intervention. She knew that she was taking an extreme risk, but, the least she could do was try. She wanted to know Seth's room number so she could go and see him. She knew she had to do this, despite the fact that it was really late. Thankfully, Deam was awake and he had texted her back with the room number. He also told her that he was happy that she was giving him a chance again, and he wished her luck with whatever she had planned.

Hannah didn't bother putting actual clothes on. It was late, and she didn't care who saw her in her lace gown. She sighs, slipping on a pair of socks before making her way out of the room. After making sure that the door was closed, she made her way over towards the elevator. She presses the up button, chewing her lip as she looked up to see it heading down to her floor. It didn't take long, and Hannah boarded. She pressed the floor button that she needed and the elevator made its way up. This was a risky move, but, it was necessary. For Seth's sake. And for her sake.

It didn't take long for Hannah to find Seth's hotel room. She stood in front of the door, her heart hammering in her chest as she raised her arm. She sighs, knocking as loud as she could. She stands back, silently praying that Seth was still awake.

Seth frowned when he heard a knock at the door. Who the fuck would be there this time of night? He sighs, placing his book onto the bedside table before standing up and making his way to the door. Without looking through the peephole, he opens the door. He looks down, a confused look crossing his face when his eyes settle on Hannah.

 _"Hannah?"_ he mumbles, "what are you...?"

 _ **"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_ Hannah yelled at the top of her lungs.

She crossed the distance between them faster than she had ever moved in her life and crashed her lips against his before either of them could say another word, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Seth whimpered as Hannah's mouth shaped itself to his. It felt just like it always had between the two of them. He forgot all about the fight that they had earlier. Nothing else mattered except her. Just her. That was it.

Hannah moaned as she felt Seth's tongue plunging into her mouth, her mind going completely blank. At that moment, she couldn't think about anything except the man holding her and how much she had missed him. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She couldn't hold her emotions back any longer. She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

 _"Get me out of these damn clothes..."_ she whispers, _"I want you to make me feel like a woman again..."_

Seth whimpered again, unable to stop himself.

 _"God, how I've missed you..."_ he whispered back, a few tears of his own sliding down his cheeks. He buried his face in her neck, praying this wasn't all some cruel dream.

Hannah laughed softly as she took Seth's hand and led him towards the bed. She growls, shoving him onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

 _"I've missed you so much..."_ she whispered into his ear just before plunging her tongue into it. She rocked her hips against his, moaning as she felt his erection pressing against her. Her entire body was throbbing with a need that only he could fill.

 _"Take me, Seth..."_ she pleaded, _"I need you so bad..."_

Seth let out a low moan of longing before he could stop it. He ran his hands along Hannah's legs, slowly pushing the hem of her gown up over her stomach. He reached down and slid his thumb through the lace of her panties before sliding them down her legs and tossing them to the side. He tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing clumsily along her neck and shoulder as he moaned again and lifted his hips for her.

Hannah moaned at the feel of Seth's warm lips on her skin, the feeling of his strong hands on her body. She slowly ran her hands down his chest, over his stomach to the top of his sweatpants. Slipping her fingers through the waistband, she slid his sweatpants and boxers off his hips before reaching down to wrap her hand around his shaft. She began to stroke him, rocking her hips in time with the movement of her hand as she kissed along his chest. Her long hair created a curtain around them as she kissed her way up his neck.

 _"Oh, Seth..."_ she moaned.

Seth gripped Hannah's hips, pulling her harder against him.

 _"Fuck...Hannah..."_ he gasped, _"it's been too damn long..."_

He lifted her up, grinning when she did the same with him, and slid her down onto his shaft with a loud moan of longing. He didn't move for several moments, simply enjoying the feel of being inside of her again after so much time.

Hannah gasped as she felt Seth fill her completely. She slowly rolled her hips, moaning as she felt the head of his cock rub against her G-Spot. She leaned down, kissing along the side of his mouth as she rode him. Nothing else mattered to her at that moment. The only thing that mattered was Seth. He needed her, and she realized that she needed him just as much. She didn't want to think about what would happen later. This was their time, and she was taking it.

Seth whimpered as he felt Hannah tighten around him. He grabbed her hips a little tighter, guiding her along his length as she rode him. He arched his back as a sudden wave of pleasure crashed over him, her warmth overwhelming him. She felt just as good as she always had. This was what he had been needing...this moment...this time with her. He moved his hands up her back, pulling her as close as possible as he started lifting his hips to meet her as she continued riding him.

Hannah moaned, fresh tears falling down her cheeks as she felt Seth's emotions. She held him as tight as she could, her body growing hotter as they continued to move faster. Their bodies easily fell into the same easy rhythm they had always had with each other. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest as she felt the familiar tightening in her stomach, knowing she was close, covering his mouth with her own and plunging her tongue inside.

Seth whimpered as he felt Hannah's tongue dancing with his. He dug his nails deeper into her skin, thrusting harder and harder. He knew that she was close, and he wanted her to let go and let it out.

Hannah shuddered as she felt the pleasure in her body increase. She pulled back from the kiss, letting out a scream as she lost herself in orgasm.

Seth growled as he felt Hannah's body clench around his. He threw his head back, shouting her name as he felt his own release wash over him. It had been so long since an orgasm felt so good, and he didn't want to let her go. Not ever. Not again.


End file.
